Un jour je serais quelqu'un
by JessSwann
Summary: OS Durant l'ultime bataille entre le Pearl et le Endaviour Beckett repense à son enfance ... et ce qui l'a mené ici


-1

**Un jour je serais quelqu'un **

Beckett arbora un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il donnait l'ordre d'armer les canons. Enfin il allait réussir, entrer dans l'histoire comme celui qui avait débarrassé le monde des pirates, rendant aux eaux anglaises la sécurité qui aurait toujours du être la leur.

Il tenait presque cette flottille ridicule de pirates lorsqu'à son grand plaisir le Hollandais Volant émergea brutalement projetant une gerbe d'eau salée autour de lui. Il les tenait !!

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas … mais alors pas du tout … Le Hollandais Volant venait de s'aligner sur le Black Pearl… les deux navires avançant de concert vers l'Endeavour, chacun se postant d'un côté du navire. Beckett en eut le souffle coupé en comprenant le désastre vers lequel il s'acheminait .. Dans quelques secondes … il serait sous le feu des canons des deux navires ! Piégé comme un rat !! Son second sembla s'en rendre compte également car il se tourna vers lui, l'air affolé

- Quels sont vos ordres ?

Beckett ne bougea pas, de plus en plus prostré ,à mesure que la vérité faisait jour en lui

- Vos ordres !!! Hurla le lieutenant dans son oreille

Curieusement détaché des événements il ne parvint pas à répondre à son subalterne, l'engourdissement le saisissant peu à peu tandis qu'il remémorait avec une acuité déconcertante l'événement par lequel tout avait commencé … le début d'un long enchaînement qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici

_Le petit garçon d'à peine six ans courait dans le parc du château, riant aux éclats. Son compagnon à peine plus âgé que lui s'arrêta brusquement pour reprendre son souffle et adressa un sourire à son compagnon_

_- Alors Cutler que faisons nous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement anxieux dénotant son inaptitude à imaginer de lui-même une activité ludique_

_Pour toute réponse les lèvres du petit garçon s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il reprenait sa course folle, ne se préoccupant pas de son compagnon_

_Les deux enfants s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, avertissant que le repas serait bientôt servi, le second lança alors un regard désolé à Cutler_

_- Je dois y aller tu sais. Je suis déjà en retard, ils m'attendent. Déclama-t-il de sa voix flûtée avant de se mettre à courir vers le château sans un regard pour celui avec qui il avait passé l'après midi à s'amuser_

_Le jeune Cutler, quand à lui, repartit dans la direction opposée, traversant le parc afin de parvenir à la maison du garde chasse qui se trouvait à la lisière du domaine immense. Il pénétra dans l'humble maison sans que qui que ce soit ne lui prête attention. Cutler contempla un instant sa mère, une femme aux traits prématurément vieillis par le manque d'argent et les grossesses répétées sans que celle-ci ne semble s'apercevoir de sa présence, trop occupée à tenter de faire avaler une bouillie au dernier né. _

_Ses yeux bleus traversés un instant par un éclair de tristesse alors qu'il prenait pour la première fois la mesure de l'écart qui existait entre son ami , le fils du châtelain, et lui, Cutler alla se servir une assiette dans l'indifférence générale. Ici personne ne l'attendait pour manger ou ne faisait retentir de cloche pour le prévenir du repas …Il devait exister seul, noyé parmi ses frères et sœurs, n'étant qu'un enfant de plus … Une bouffée d'amertume le saisit alors qu'il murmurait avec détermination_

_« Un jour … je serais quelqu'un »_

Beckett revint brutalement au présent, l'écho de sa promesse résonnant encore dans sa tête mais bientôt supplanté par le cri impérieux du lieutenant dont la panique était visible

- Vos ordres monsieur ! Quels sont vos ordres ??

Beckett ne répondit pas, jetant un bref coup d'œil désabusé autour de lui, étrangement détaché alors que son monde commençait à voler en éclats autour de lui…

_Affichant un air sérieux et compassé, Cutler se tenait aux côtés d'Edward, bombant le torse du haut de ses neuf ans fraîchement atteints. La gorge un peu sèche et plus que jamais intimidé il attendait que le précepteur prenne la parole, ne comprenant pas encore tout à fait les raisons de sa présence dans la salle d'étude du château. En vérité il devait cette faveur insigne à Edward, qui peu sûr de lui, rencontrait d'énormes difficultés à acquérir les savoirs nécessaires à son futur statut de pair du royaume. Le précepteur avec donc préconisé l'introduction d'un autre élève dans le cours, élève dont l'ignorance et la bêtise serviraient de faire valoir au jeune noble et lui redonnerait confiance en ses capacités. Les maîtres du domaine s'étaient alors souvenus que le garde chasse avait une progéniture plus qu'imposante dont l'un d'entre eux ferait sûrement l'affaire. Cutler du même âge que le jeune seigneur avait donc été choisi logiquement et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait maintenant devant l'imposant enseignant, triturant nerveusement sa casquette entre ses doigts gourds, tout étonné de l'attention qu'on lui portait _

_Le précepteur, un homme froid et sec, posa un regard méprisant sur celui qu'il ne voyait que comme un fils de paysan mal dégrossi et espérant secrètement l'humilier il demanda_

_- Sais tu lire ou écrire ?_

_- Oui monsieur. Répondit Cutler, rougissant sous l'air surpris du précepteur qui n'imaginait manifestement pas que le petit garçon avait fréquenté les bancs d'une école qui lui avait transmis les savoirs rudimentaires_

_- Et bien c'est-ce que nous verrons… Grinça l'homme en le gratifiant d'un regard hostile_

_Cutler ne s'en aperçu même pas .. _

_Tout à sa joie d'apprendre, il était rapidement devenu un élève appliqué, doué pour l'arithmétique et la géographie, domaines dans lesquels il surpassa rapidement et sans efforts son camarade. Les leçons d'histoire comblaient sa soif de savoir et il se régalait des hauts faits accomplis par des hommes du peuple, exploits qui leur avaient permis de devenir des hommes respectés, des lord ou autres ducs. Cutler,du haut de ses neufs ans, rêvait secrètement d'avoir le même destin que ces hommes exceptionnels pour lesquels il se passionnait de plus en plus…_

_Hélas,un matin, un incident vint bouleverser la vie somme toute agréable de Cutler. Alors qu'Edward buttait depuis bientôt une demi heure sur le même problème dans l'indifférence générale, Cutler se mit en devoir de lui en expliquer la solution . Entendant cela; le précepteur leva brutalement les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé, la crispation de sa bouche trahissant sa rage . Il se leva d'un bond et saisit Cutler par le bras, l'envoyant violement contre le mur _

_- Pour qui te prends tu donc ! Tu te crois intelligent peut être ?_

_Les larmes aux yeux et effrayé par ce débordement de rage , Cutler murmura d'une voix contrite_

_- Je voulais juste l'aider …_

_- L'aider !!?? Ton comportement est inqualifiable !! Qu'imagines tu donc ? Si tu es ici c'est uniquement grâce à la générosité de Mr Chutney et parce qu'il avait besoin d'une compagnie du même âge pour Edward! Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es que le stupide fils du garde chasse et tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre ! Hurla le précepteur laissant libre court à l'antipathie qu'il ressentait pour le garçon depuis le premier jour_

_Cutler reçut de plein fouet ce déferlement de rage, de haine et de mépris. Il recula à mesure que la vérité se faisait jour en lui .. Il n'était pas là pour apprendre … il était là pour servir.. Un bref regard vers Edward lui confirma cela ..L'air catastrophé du garçon montrant qu'il n'ignorait rien de tout ceci .. Et qu'il avait trahi Cutler en le laissant croire qu'il le voyait comme son égal alors qu'il n'était pour lui qu'un employé de compagnie, un faire valoir … Cutler serra les poings, refluant les larmes brûlantes d'amertume .. Non il ne leur donnerait pas une raison supplémentaire de le mépriser, il resta la tête basse un long moment, le sang bouillonnant, touché dans sa fierté lorsqu'il les entendit commencer la leçon sans plus se préoccuper de lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un meuble ou une potiche … Le petit garçon releva alors fièrement la tête, ne disant mot et commença à prendre des notes presque rageusement tandis que dans son esprit flottait à nouveau la même promesse_

_« Un jour je serais quelqu'un »_

- Monsieur que devons nous faire !! Hurla un officier terrifié, ramenant ainsi momentanément Beckett à la réalité.

Ce dernier, les yeux encore voilés par les souvenirs se sentait à nouveau dans la peau du petit garçon qui avait retenu ses larmes devant l'indifférence et le mépris, le petit garçon qui avait réalisé qu'il était perdant par naissance et qu'il était inutile de se battre pour changer certaines choses.. Il avait pourtant essayé toute sa vie d'oublier le regard méprisant du précepteur et des autres mais celui-ci était resté gravé en lui comme la marque brûlante dans la chair de Sparrow. Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il admettait sa défaite … Finalement il rendait les armes après s'être battu en vain pour atteindre une chose hors de sa portée… Une fois encore il reflua les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses yeux, tenant plus que tout à sauver sa dignité, la seule chose qui l'avait soutenu durant toutes ces années… D'un timbre d'une tristesse amère où perçait cependant un relent d'admiration pour celui qui avait mis un frein à ses rêves et ambitions et qui laisserait sûrement son empreinte dans l'histoire, Beckett capitula

- Dites vous .. Que c'est de bonne guerre..

L'officier roula des yeux effarés, se demandant si son supérieur n'avait pas perdu la tête, le renoncement équivalent ici à la mort … Alors comme les parents du lord, comme le précepteur aussi … il se détourna de Beckett, hurlant des ordres de sauvegarde .. Refusant que des hommes meurent en même temps que le rêve d'un ambitieux

- Abandonnez le navire !!

Les soldats ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, courant dans tout les sens, cherchant une issue à l'enfer qui se déchaînait autour d'eux, pris entre les feux croisés du Black Pearl et du Hollandais Volant. Seul , un sourire un peu amer plaqué sur les lèvres, Beckett ne courait pas … il commença à descendre lentement le grand escalier tandis qu'autour de lui volaient les morceaux de l'Endeavour, comme autant de parties de son rêve de gloire qui partait en miettes… Derrière lui, les flammes commençaient à lécher le pont supérieur, le rejoignant tandis qu'il descendait, marche après marche, une main posée sur le bois lisse du navire comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa chute.. Le regard fixe, il ne se retourna pas, pourtant conscient du crépitement de plus en plus proche de lui…

_Il avait à nouveau quinze ans et des rêves de grandeur plein la tête … C'était à cet âge que tout avait commencé, et qu'il avait commencé à entrevoir une manière de réaliser son rêve de grandeur … Après l'incident avec le précepteur, il avait fait profil bas, continuant à étudier en cachette après le départ d'Edward pour une prestigieuse pension privée. Il s'était également éloigné de sa famille, les voyant parfois avec les yeux d'un étranger, détestant l'ignorance dans laquelle ses frères et sœurs semblaient se complaire, ne comprenant pas leur manque d'ambition. _

_Et puis un jour … il était allé se promener dans le grand parc du château, rêvant une fois de plus d'évasion et d'élévation sociale, chose qui n'arriverait pas dans cet endroit où il n'était que le fils du garde chasse. Alors qu'il s'approchait de leur maison misérable, une odeur de bois et de graillon lui avait chatouillé les narines… Il s'était mis à courir … pour découvrir la maison dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu ravagée par les flammes. Toute sa famille avait péri dans l'incendie … mettant dans l'embarras le maître du domaine qui s'était empressé de se débarrasser de lui comme d'un objet encombrant …sans même prendre la peine de s'informer de ses désirs ou de ses compétences il lui avait tracé un chemin…_

_Lorsque le garçon de quinze ans, endeuillé, contraint et forcé avait passé pour la première fois la porte du comptoir de la Compagnie des Indes il avait tourné le dos à sa vie passée. Il n'avait plus jamais pensé à l'enfance douloureuse, aux vexations et humiliations. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était cette envie de revanche, ce besoin d'exister, cette ambition qui lui dévorait l'âme aussi sûrement que les flammes l'avaient fait pour la maison de ses parents. En s'asseyant sur la chaise de grouillot qui lui était réservée, Cutler avait murmuré avec une force et une volonté nouvelle_

_« Un jour, je serais quelqu'un »_

Alors que le feu qui avait déjà décimé toute sa famille le rejoignait enfin, Cutler songea qu'il avait échoué.. Il n'était pas devenu l'homme respecté et admiré qu'il avait tant désiré être, celui qui laisserait son nom dans l'histoire, celui que de petits garçons de garde chasse prendrait en exemple… Les flammes commencèrent à le dévorer alors que dans son cœur pesait la lourdeur de l'échec cuisant … Il était déjà mort lorsque le navire qu'il commandait explosa, déjà ailleurs lorsque son corps retomba sur le drapeau de la compagnie qu'il avait cru pouvoir utiliser pour servir son ambition…

Pendant que son rêve volait en éclats, une clameur de joie féroce, de victoire inconditionnelle éclata sur le Black Pearl, saluant sa disparition… Car il était, l'homme à abattre, il était l'ennemi, celui que tous pirates, gouverneur, officier, jeune épousée ou reine avait rêvé de vaincre… Finalement … il était devenu quelqu'un


End file.
